Forbidden
by butterfly1415
Summary: This is wrong. Just plain wrong. You shouldn't think of your brother that way. It's not natural. Kaoru is in love with his brother. HikaruxKaoru


**Forbidden**

**HikaruxKaoru**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, twincest, Boys kissing, brothers kissing...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, the twins act, wouldn't be an act, and Hikaru wouldn't date Haruhi.**

**A/N: Hey, this time I'm doing a Ouran fic. The twins are my newest obsession, so I made a cute short fic with them. Enjoy:**

_'I love him, but I musn't. He is my brother, for God's sake! It isn't allowed. It isn't accepted. It isn't legal. It's incest. I just have to forget it, let it go.'_

"Kauro! Wake up"

"Uhmm...what?" I was pulled out of my thoughts, by Hikaru, who was leaning over me.

"We have customers" He was eyeing me, a bit suspicious, and sat back down on the couch.

I looked towards the doors, who revealed about 20 girls, chatting and giggling. And Hikaru was right, a whole lot of them were walking towards our couch.

"Oh, right" I got up, putting a smile on my face. Hikaru gave me a last glace before mirroring me.

"Welcome" he said, and pulled out a chair for one of them, before taking a seat next to me.

"How are you all?" I asked, looking at them.

"Fine" they all answered as with one mouth. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, Kaoru, you have a spot on your blazer" Hikaru said, turning towards me, and I knew it was time for out brotherly love act.

"Oh" I said, looking into Hikaru's eyes.

"Let me get it for you" he sucked on his finger, and rubbed the invinsible spot.

"Thank you, Hikaru" I replied, laying a hand on his cheek, and bringing his face closer. All the girls screamed.

"No problem" He stared right into my eyes, and I had to hold back a gasp. He was so beautiful.

Hikaru runned a hand through my hair, and pulled back.

"We can't let these lovely ladies wait" He said, and I knew he'd taken that line from one of Tamaki's speaches. I smiled a little to myself.

*

The door closed after the last guests. I sighed, and noticed Hikaru watching me.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru?" he asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"Nope" I said, turning away as I knew he could read me way too easily "I'm just a bit tired" I walked over to Hunny and Mori.

"Hey, guys, what're you doing?" I heard Hikaru following me. Hunny turned around and I could see the tears in his eyes.

"I-I can't find my Usa-chan" Hunny said, on the egde of tears.

"I'll help you look" I said, getting on my knees. We looked for a while until I found him under one of the couches

"Found him" I yelled, and saw Hunny running towards me. He quickly grabbed the rabbit, and hugged me

"Thanks, Kao-chan!" I lay my arms around him, accepting the hug. Hikaru, for some reason, looked a bit mad.

"We better get going" Mori said, grabbing Hunny's hand

"You're right, Takashi" Hunny replied. "Bye, Haru-chan! Bye Tama-chan!" he yelled towards Haruhi and Tamaki who were discussing something in the corner of the room. They both turned around and waved back, only to return to their conversation.

"I am not wearing a dress!" Haruhi yelled, walking away from Tamaki, who started sulking in the corner.

"We better get home, too" Hikaru said, and I nodded to him. I grabbed his hand, and we walked out the door, only to pop our heads in and yell

"Bye, y'all!" together.

*

On the ride home, I could feel Hikaru watching me. His eyes watched every move I made, every facial expression as well.

When we finally reached our house I couldn't get away from him fast enough. I didn't want him to discover it, to discover my love for him. It was wrong. Just plain wrong. If I told him, he would think I was disgusting. To think that about your brother was not natural.

I ran to my room, and threw myself on my bed. Our mom had insisted when we turned 12, that we should sleep seperately. We never did that. We just slept together in either Hikaru's bed, or mine. They were big enough for the both of us.

I buried my face in the pillow, when I heard a single knock on the door.

"Kaoru?"

I didn't answer. The door opened and I could hear his foot steps on the floor. The mattress made a sound when Hikaru sat down beside me.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru?" He sounded concerned, and I looked up.

"No...I just have a headache" I avoided his eyes.

"I guess anyone can get that from having to listen to Tono in several hours " he laughed.

I smiled to him

"Yeah, I guess so.."

I turned around in the bed, so that I was facing Hikaru. I had to convince him to leave me alone.

"I probably just need some sleep, and I'll be fine tomorrow"

"You sure?" Hikaru looked a bit suspicious, lifting one perfect eyebrow

"Yeah" I avoided his eyes again

"Are you sure there's nothing else wrong?" He catched my eyes, looking for an answer

"Yes" I whispered. I could barely talk when I looked into those beautiful eyes.

Hikaru looked weird. Almost sad.

"Hikaru, you okay?" It was my turn to be worried

"Kaoru, I...I.." He stuttered, looking away.

"Yeah?" I tilted my head a bit.

"I love you" He looked into my eyes, a bit angry.

"I love you too" This wasn't anything new to me, we said that to each other every night before we falled asleep.

"I mean..I really really love you. In the wrong way" Hikaru looked away again.

My heart fluttered, and I blushed.

"I l-love you too. In the wrong way" I whispered, barely able to get the words over my lips.

Hikaru looked at me again, surprised.

"You do?"

"Yes"

I sat up and leaned over towards him. He turned around and faced me. I lay my hand on his cheek, and he lay a arm around my neck, pulling me closer.

"Kaoru" he whispered

"Hikaru" I whispered back.

And then our lips met. The kiss was very soft, each of us afraid to break the other. I pulled back after some time, and let a hand run through Hikaru's hair.

We kissed again, this time deeper and leaned our chests against each others.

"You know this is forbidden, right?" I pulled back again, afraid of Hikaru's answer

"Screw that. No one has to know." I was calmed, and looked into the identical eyes again.

"You're right. No one has to know". I smiled to my twin and kissed him again.

**A/N: I think this turned out very cute, but what do you think? I write only for reviews, so please review! I'd like to know if you liked it or not, and if you want me to make more Ouran fics. Thank you!**


End file.
